Anastasia's Journey Through Time
by bradhig
Summary: Anastasia meets two strangers on the bridge in Paris who help her defeat Rasputin and ultimately cause her to began an incredible journey through the time tunnel.
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia's Journey Thru Time.

By

An Anastasia /The Time Tunnel crossover.

Based on Anastasia and The Time Tunnel both owned ironically by 20th Century FOX.

The Time Tunnel is a science Fiction Televsion Series which ran on ABC from 1966-1967. It involved two scientists who ran into a device called the Time Tunnel which allowed them to travel through time in order to prove it worked to a visiting senator who threated to cut funding for the project. The Time Tunnel is located in a huge underground complex somewhere in the Arizona desert. The scientists keep getting transfered by The Time Tunnel staff each week to different time periods. The staff back at the complex can watch and hear everything the two men encounter through the tunnel's electrodes which project an image in front of the tunnel because the men took a radiation bath when they entered the tunnel. People from history had a trandency to end up in the complex due to various causes such as holding objects sent back for the scientists to collect or being transfered for various reaons. I have the whole series on DvD. Also I will start with the intro from the first few episodes of the series. I have already written one story about The Time TUnnel called "Time of Special Purpose about the real Anastasia".

"Two American scientists are lost in the swirling maze of past and future ages, during the first experiments on America's greatest and most secret project, the Time Tunnel. Tony Newman and Doug Phillips now tumble helplessly toward a new fantastic adventure, somewhere along the infinite corridors of time."

The time corridor slowly faids away. Doug and Tony found themselves on a bridge. They see a tall bearded man holding a green requilary. "Anastasia. ",Rasputin whispers.

"Did you hear that name he called out Tony?",Doug asked his friend.

"He said Anastasia. Could he mean Anastasia Romanov? ",Tony said.

"Possibly. We are in Paris ,France somewhere. I saw the Effel Tower nearby. ",Doug said.

Just then they notice a beautiful young woman holding a dog approaching the bridge. She is wearing a cream colored dress with a light blue order and a silver tiara on her head. She is being drawn by the man on the bridge. Anastasia ,nor Rasputin notice Doug and Tony at the other end of the bridge.

"Could that be The Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov? ",Tony asked.

"I think so. This could be the night she disappears. ",Doug replied.

"Rasputin! ",says Anastasia.

"It's Rasputin and he's trying to kill her. We have to help.",Doug said.

Doug and Tony race towards Rasputin. Tony punches Rasputin from behind knocking him down. Then Doug kicks him and sends the requilary away from him causing all the greeen creatures he summoned to disappear. Back at the time tunnel complex the staff have a fix on Doug and Tony and are watching the fight on an oval shaped display in front of the tunnel.

"My god! That is Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov! The last grand duchess of the Romanov's. ",Dr. Ann McGregor said.

"We have got to try to save her. It is July 17,1926 the night she disappears. ",General kirk said.

Dr. Ann McGergor and Dr. Raymond Swain are in charge of the time tunnel itself. Ann is a white woman with black hair ,blue eyes, and wears a light green blouse and skirt under her lab coat. Dr. Raymond Swain was a bald white man with glasses and a black suit with a lab coat over it. General Kirk was another bald whie mand in a tan army uniforn. Ann sat at the middle console in fron of the tunnel. Ray and General Kirk stood near Ann. The tunnel itself was made of alternating black and white ovals. To the right of the main consoles was a bank of computers run by several members of the staff. Behind the computers many of the buildings which made up the underground complex could be seen. The control center sat on a raised platform in the middle of the complex.

"Can you get a fix on her? ",Dr Raymon Swain asked.

"No I can't. ",Ann said.

Ann continued to work her console.

Rasputin charged at Anastasia trying to get his requilary back. Anastasia had it under her foot. Doug and Tony chased after Rasputin. Anastasia stepped on the Requilary once cracking it.

"This for my family. ",Anastasia said.

Rasputin fell to his feet begging her to return the requilary.

"Give that back!",Rasputin said.

"This is for Dimitri. ",Anastasia said as she stepped on the requilary again.

"and this is for me. Dasvidanya!",Anastasia screamed as she crushed the rquilary.

Rasputin desintergrated in front of everyone. Dimitri came running towards Anastasia.

"That thing she hit has given me a fix on her.",Ann McGregor said.

"Do it! Transfer her now!',ordered General Kirk.

Ann McGregor hit the buttons on her console and Anastasia vanished suddenly from the bridge.

Dimiri fell and hit the bridge as he flew through the spot where Anastasia had been moments before.

"They transfered her. They may have been trying to transfer us and then maybe not. ",Doug said.

"Maybe they wanted to save her. ",Tony said.

Dimitri got up and grabbed Doug.

"Where did she go? Who are they?",Dimitri said as he shock Doug.

"Calm down. She has been transfered by The Time Tunnel. Our friends back at the complex had transfered her to their time. ",Doug explained.

Dimitri let go of Doug.

"Their time? What are you talking about. ",Dimitri asked.

"She has gone to 1968 the year the time tunnel was put into operation. We are time travelers sent here by accident. ",Doug explained.

"Then get her back!",Dimitri groaned.

"We can't do anything about her. It's out of our hands. ",Doug explained.

"You better have a good explanation for her grandma the Empress Marie ,because she is not going to be happy about this. ",Dimitri said.

"Maybe you better take us to her so we can explain it.",Tony said.

Back at the time tunnel complex Anastasia appeared in the front of the time tunnel and walked out of it confused.

"Where am I? Am I dead? ",Anastasia asked.

"Your Highness you are in the future. We have saved you. ",Ann said.

"The future? ",Anastasia said puzzled.

"Please could you come over here. This is a American underground complex in the year 1968. ",General Kirk said.

Anastasia walked away from the tunnel and heading to where Ann,Ray, and General Kirk were. She noticed the time tunnel pulsing with energy.  
>Ann brought the image back up. Doug,Tony and Dimitri were talking to Empress Marie.<p>

"Where is my granddaughter? ",Empress Marie asked.

"You can see them and hear them? ",Anastasia asked.

"Yes the image is coming from the recorders in the tunnel. ",Ray explained.

"She got caught up in our Time displacement experiment. Our friends were trying to save her. History says that tonight she disappears and is never seen again. No one knows why. ",Doug said.

"Think what would happen to the Soviet Union if they got word that Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov is alive. The Soviet Union itself could collapse and they would be begging her to take the throne. ",General Kirk said.

"I don't care about that. I want to go back to 1926 and to Dimitri. I came out of that tunnel thing and could I go back by running into it?",Anastasia asked.

"Yes as long as we have a fix on 1926. However no one is going to allow that to happen. ",Ann said. Anastasia started running towards the tunnel and two Mps with white helmets with the Project Tick Tock hourglass logo restrained her.

"Let me go you have no right to hold me here. ",Anastasia said as she tried to get free.

"We are doing this for your own good. History says the night that Doug and Tony are in you disappear forever and we are not going to allow that. ",General Kirk said.

"How soon until you can transfer Doug and Tony? ",Ray asked Ann.

"About five more minutes. The sooner we break the fix on 1926 the better. That grand duchess is too important to history. ",Ann said.

Anastsia struggled with the MP's.

"Who is this Dimitri she speaks of. ",Ann Asked.

"A kitchen boy from the Catherine Palace and a conman. I don't know why she cares about him. Not the kind of person you want to be involved with a grand duchess. ",Ray said.

They were down to two minutes. Anastasia kicked one guard in the groin and punched the other in the face. Anastasia picked up her skirt and ran for the tunnel.

"Keep her away from the tunne for two more minutes! ',Ann screamed.

The staff tried in vain to stop Anastasia ,but they only slowed her down. She kept getting closer and closer to the tunnel.

"One more minute till transfer. ",Ann said.

Anastasia was now at the edge of the time tunnel itself fighting other staffers.

"Activating transfer. ",Ann Said.

"Dimitri!",screamed Anastasia as she ran into the tunnel ,but it was too late.

Doug and Tony vanished in front of Dimtri and Empress Marie.

"What are you going to tell them? ",Dimitri asked.

"Just that she disappeared. No one would believe all this talk of Time Tunnels.",Marie said.

Blue mist and blue sparks appeared in the time tunnel.

"She's in the radiation bath. ",Ann said.

"We couldn't stop her in time.",Ray said.

"Make sure she uses the same radiation as Doug and Tony. ",Ray said.

"It's automatic. ",Ann said.

"Does this mean we have three people instead of two in there now?",General Kirk asked.

"Yes it does. ",Ann replied.

Doug ,Tony and now Anastasia were floating in the time corridor. Various colors swirled around them. Then the time corridor disappeared and they were in a lavishly decorated room.

"Where did you come from?",Tony asked Anastasia.

"What this is not 1926. I ran into the time tunnel trying to go back to Dimitri. ",Anastasia said.

"You must have enterd it right during a transfer. Your stuck with us now. ",Doug said.

"I recognize this place. It is the Catherine Palace ,but it is different. There are no electric lights. ",Anastasia said.

Some guards came in.

"Are these men haressing you. Your Highness. ",a guard asked.

"No they are friends. ",Anastasia said.

Another man with dark hair enterd the room.

"Do you know these man. Your Highness. ",a guard asked.

"Who are you? ",Anastasia asked.

"Why don't you know me? I am Pyotr Alexeyevich Romanov. ",Peter said.

"Peter the Great. ",Anastasia replied.

Read this fantastic adventure. in The Time Tunnel

Anastasia's Journey Through Time - meeting the great one.


	2. meeting the great one

Anastasia's Journey Thru Time.

By

An Anastasia /The Time Tunnel crossover.

Based on Anastasia and The Time Tunnel both owned ironically by 20th Century FOX.

part two - meeting the great one.

Doug ,Tony and now Anastasia were floating in the time corridor. Various colors swirled around them. Then the time corridor disappeared and they were in a lavishly decorated room.

"Where did you come from?",Tony asked Anastasia.

"What this is not 1926. I ran into the time tunnel trying to go back to Dimitri. ",Anastasia said.

"You must have enterd it right during a transfer. Your stuck with us now. ",Doug said.

"I recognize this place. It is the Catherine Palace ,but it is different. There are no electric lights. ",Anastasia said.

Some guards came in. They looked at Anastasia.

"Are these men haressing you. Your Highness. ",a guard asked.

"No they are friends. ",Anastasia said.

Another man with dark hair enterd the room.

"Do you know these man. Your Highness. ",a guard asked.

"Who are you? ",Anastasia asked.

"Why don't you know me? I am Pyotr Alexeyevich Romanov. ",Peter said.

"Peter the Great. ",Anastasia replied.

"Why would anyone call me great? ",Peter asked.

"You built ships and expanded the Russian Empire.",Anastasia said.

"Who are you people? ",Peter asked.

"We are time travelers from the future. ",Doug explained.

"I am Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov. The Daughter of Czar Nicholas the second who was the last czar of Russia. ",Anastasia said sadly.

"The last czar? How can this be?",Peter asked.

"There was a revolution and he was forced to abdicate. ",Anastasia said.

"come you must explain more of this in detail. ",Peter said.

The all left the room and headed down the hall. Later they were sitting in the dinning room discussing the future. Back at the Time Tunnel Complex the team had a fix on the time travelers.

"1719 near the end of the rein of Peter the Great. ",Ann said.

"That is terrible. How could three czars be murdered like that and your own family slaughtered like animals in that cellar. I must think of something to do to stop it. ",Peter said.

"There is nothing you can do. It's all in the distance future. ",Anastasia was crying.

"I will write a letter to Nicholas the Second with orders for him to open it prior to this World War. ",Peter said.

With that Peter starting writing the letter.

"We should try to send them a mesage. ",Ryamond said.

"Okay ,but what do we tell them? ",Ann said.

"Tell them we are sorry for trying to keep Anastasia from returning to 1926 and her Dimitri. ",Raymond said.

They placed the message in a small tube and then placed it on a red square near the front of the tunnel. Ann hit the button and the tube disappeared.

Peter finished his letter and placed it in an envelope marked for Czar Nicholas the Second. The tube suddenly appeared on the table.

"what kind of sorcery is this? ",Peter asked.

"It's a message from the time tunnel. They have a fix on us. ",Doug replied.

Doug opened the tube and read the message.

"We are sorry for trying to keep you from returning to 1926 Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov. The only way to bring you home is to bring you back to our time. ",signed the Time Tunnel staff.

"Tell them I thank them. I was only trying to reach Dimitri Michovniah Michovniah . Can you ask them to see if he is still alive in their time? ",Anastasia asked.

"Is Dimitri Michovniah your lover grand Duchess? ",Catherine who was Peter's wife asked.

"Yes he was. He saved my life twice. He got me and my grandma out of this palace when it was attacked by the Bosheviks. He opened a wall for us. ",Anastasia explained.

"He opened a wall in here. You will have to show us where. ",Catherine said.

catherine wore a white gown with a red order and a silver tiara similar to Anastasia's. Anastasia let them to her future bedroom. It had furniture she did not recongize She them opened the panel leading to the servents quarters.

"That's the door to the servents quarters. Clever boy this Dimitri. Was he a servent of yours?",Peter asked.

"He was a kitchen boy. We used to get into a lot of trouble together. ",Anastasia explained.

"A kitchen boy how sweet. You should grant him a title for saving you. ",Catherine said.

"I wouldn't know what title to give him. Ha Ha. ",Anastasia laughed.

"Maybe you could help us with something. There is a ball coming up and I was wondering if you could host it for me since I have work to do. ",Peter asked.

"Host a ball really? I should have known you would be busy. Peter the great was always hand on with everything. I will host it. ",Anastasia said.

That night there was a huge ball in the main ballroom. It was different to Anastasia. There was no painting of her family by the stairs instead a painting of Peter's family hung there. Anastasia greeted guests as they came in. Peter told them she was a cousin of his. Grand Duchess Anastasia spent a lot of time dancing with many men her age ,but she still missed Dimitri and they couldn't replace him. Doug and Tony stood by Peter and Catherine watching the party. Anastasia approached them.

"If Olga learns about this she will be soo mad. ",Anastasia said.

"Who is Olga? ",Peter asked.

"My oldest sister. She always likes to be first at everything. ",Anastasia said.

Just then a man with a dagger ran towars the czar.

"Death to the czar. ",the man shouted as he tried to attack Peter. Anastasia had stopped him and was holding his arm up trying get the dagger out of his hand. Peter rushed up behind him and knocked him to the ground.

"Guards arrest this man. ",Peter said.

Guards took the rebel away.

"Does that happen very much? ",Anastasia asked.

"It happens a lot. I lost count of how many times I was attacked. ",Peter said.

Guards ran up to Peter and Catherine.

"There are rebels attacking the palace and they are inside. It's not safe here. ",a guard said.

"I know somewhere safe tto hide. Follow me. ',Anastasia said.

They folowed her into the hallway and into one of the bedrooms. Anastasia opened a secret panel in the wall.

"In here. ",Anastasia said.

"How do you know of these places?",Peter asked.

"Dimitri and I used to hide from my parents and his boss in these places. They called me the imp or the little Shbivzik for all the trouble I used to cause. ",Anastasia said.

"You a Shbivzik? I find that hard to believe. ",Catherine said.

They made their way through the tunnel towards the outside wall of the palace.

"There is the way out of here. We will take care of the rebels. ",Anastasia said.

"Take my wife Catherine. I am coning with you. There is no way I am just going to stand by and let you have all the fun. ",Peter said.

All the time Anastasia had been collecting mice in a bag she found.

"Come Catherine we will take you to safety while those two stop those rebels. ",Doug said.

Doug and Tony escorted Catherine away from the palace while Anastasia and Peter headed around the side towards the front.

When Anastasia got near the front entrance she released the mice. The rebels started jumping around like crazy trying to avoid them and some started swatting away at the mice.

"HE HE HE One of my favorite tricks to play on the kitchen staff. Away fun watching them trying to get rid of them. ",Anastasia giggled.

Some rebels caught up to Doug and Tony as they were running away from the palace.

"Looks like we caught Pyotr's wife. ",A rebel said.

"Not if we can help it. ",Tony said as he throw a punch.

Doug also attacked the rebels by punching and kicking.

The Time Tunnel staff watched in interest.

"Well that just proved Anastasia was jokster and still is. ",Ann said.

"I never realized Peter the great had such problems. ",Raymond said.

Anastasia and Peter had rebels all around. Anastasia picked up a clump of dirt and threw it at several rebels blinding them.

"You are a Shbivzik ,Anastasia a good one. ",Peter laughed.

The rebels soon had them both cornered.

"It's over Czar. Now Russia will be free. ",a rebel leader said.

"I've heard that before. ",Anastasia said.

The rebels had their rifles trained on Peter.

"Their gonna kill Peter. Ann can you save him? ",Raymond asked.

"It will use a lot power and delay the transfer. I will try. ",Ann said as she worked the console in front of her.

Peter suddenly disappeared.

"What kind of trick is this? ",a rebel asked.

"They transfered him to another time. ",Anastasia said.

"A lie. We can deal with you and then him when he returns. ",a rebel said.

Anastasia stood posied for a fight with the Catherine Palace gates behind her. She kicked the nearest rebel in the groin and dealt a heavy blow to another knocking him to the ground.

Peter appeared in the Time Tunnel Complex.

"What is this place? ",Peter asked.

"It is a place of mystery your highness. We had to bring you here to save you from those rebels. ",General Kirk said.

Eveyrone bowed to Peter.

"This is the future. That thing I came out of must be the Time Tunnel Anastasia spoke of. You must tell me what progress the world has made a nd of Russia. ",Peter said.

"RUssia as you call it is now the Soviet Union. The Romanov dynasty was wiped out during the revolution in 1918. ",Raymond said.

Peter pulled the message tube out of his pocket.

"I believe you sent this. That Anastasia Romanov keeps talking about a person named Dimiri. Do you know him? ",Peter asked.

"We don't know him. Thanks from returning the message tube. Just enter the tunnel to return home. ",General Kirk said.

Peter ran back into the tunnel and disappeared. Anastasia was in trouble. The rebels had her cornered against the wall of the palace. Peter suddenly appeared behind them. He charged straight him and punched one and then another.

"Die Rebels. The Romanov's will not fall today. ",Peter said.

Peter knocked another rebel down. Anastasia escaped and then joined Peter as his side fighting the rebels. Soon Peter had the rebel leader in hand.

"Surrender now you cowards. I have your leader and it's over. ",Peter said.

Soon loyal guards came rushing in and the rest of the rebels were rounded up. The next day Anastasia was possing for a painting commissioned by Peter. She had both hands holding her gown spread out and was leaning forward like she was heading into battle. She still wore her silver tiara on her head having never lost it throughout the whole ordeal. The painting was done after several hours.

"You can move now Anastasia Romanov. ",Peter said.

Anastasia came over to look at the painting.

"It's beautiful and what will you call it?",Anastasia asked.

"Anastasia the Great. You will make a wise and wonderful ruler of Russia. ",Peter said.

"I can't do it. Like I said eariler the succesion laws don't allow it. ',Anastasia said.

"I fixed that it secret. I believe it is your destiny to rule Russia someday. You have shown great courage and leadership during the attack. ",Peter said.

Anastasia ,Doug, and Tony walked out of the throne room. They headed into the main hall.

"I am ready for the transfer. ",Ann said.

"Stand by. I am transfering them now. ",Ann said as she pressed the buttons.

The trio disappeared from the palace and returned to the time corridor. Peter entered the main hall.

"Anastasia Romanov are you here? Where are you Anastasia?",Peter said and he looked around in confusion. Peter addressed the imperial court later that day.

"I want everyone to look for that girl who saved my life and the life of my wife and then helped me defeat those rebels. Her name is Anastasia Romanov. ",Peter said.

They looked everywhere in Russia ,but no one could ever find the mysterious woman known as Anastasia the Great.

General Kirk picked up his hat and started to leave the control center.

"I am going to find this Dimiri Michovniah and bring him to the complex. He may be of help to us. ",General Kirk said as he left.

In 1915 Anastasia and her sisters looked at the painting of Anastasia the Great in the throne room.

"Legend has it she saved the life of Peter the Great and then she disappeared. It was also said she would be a future ruler of Russia.",Tatiana explained.

"She has my name. I could be an Anastasia the Great. HE HE HE ",Giggled Anastasia.

"A little Shbivzik could never be a great Romanov like that. You like the rest of us we end up marrying some duke or prince and be a queen of another country. ",Olga said.

"How do you know. Maybe that Anastasia is me. ",Anastasia said.

"Do be silly she lived over 200 years ago. ",Olga said.

Still little Anastasia seemed spellbound by the painting.

Doug,Tony and Anastasia drifted in the time corridor.

Soon the time corridor disappeared and they found themselves in a forest at night.

"It's very cold here. Must be Alaska. ",Tony said.

"Look at the trees and the sky. This is siberia. I have neever been here before ,but I have heard stories about it.",Anastasia said.

Just then they saw a bright light in the night sky moving away.

"That must be a comet entering the atmosphere. ',Doug said.

Read this fantastic adventure. in The Time Tunnel

Anastasia's Journey Through Time - The great fire from the sky.


	3. The great fire from the sky

Anastasia's Journey Thru Time.

By

An Anastasia /The Time Tunnel crossover.

Based on Anastasia and The Time Tunnel both owned ironically by 20th Century FOX.

part three - The great fire from the sky.

Dimiri Michovniah sat in his apartment watching the news. The war in Vietnam had gotten worse. Riots in several cities due to the death of Martin Luther King Jr. Dimitri had spent years working in Hollyword holding casting calls ,auditions ,and screen tests. He never weanted any attention nor any credit for his work. He simply wanted to stay unknown. Dimitri had seen many beautiful women over the years and non had impressed him at all. The most beautiful woman he had seen was the one that disappeared so many years ago that night in Paris. To him she was Anya and to the world she was the Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov. They had fallen in love and he wanted to marry her when she simply disappeared in front of his eyes literally. Two American strangers he met that night claimed it was caused by some time displacement experiment. Did it have something to do wtih the space program? Maybe after the Apollo one fire they had decided to create some kind of portal or teleporter to send man to the moon instead of using rockets. Dimtri had all of Anastasia's stuff he could get his hands on. As much as he wanted to wait in Paris for her return Dimitri had been forced to flee the city when the Germans invaded France in World War II. Who in 1926 could believe there would be another world war? Anastasia's music box and necklace sat on the end table near his bed and sometimes at night he would wind it up and listen to the haunting melody of Once Upon a December. When he heard the music he would see her dancing in all her finery like she had been wearing that night. He had her tattled orphan dress ,her blue cirus tent dress she wore on the Tasha ,her pajama's she wore that night ,two dresses she wore while shopping in Paris, and the strapless dress she wore to the Ballet. Everyone else she knew was gone. Grandma ,Sophine ,vlad ,and Pooka. Dimitri was haunted by her in his dreams. He was a man in pain. Pain and suffering caused when the woman he loved was forcefully taken from him. He frequently woke up screaming her name.

"Anastasia Anastasia! ",Dimitri screamed.

Dimitri turned off the Zenith console and headed for bed. He had a queen sized bed so they could sleep together when she returned. Dimitri worked out and ran to keep in shape. Despite his age of 61 he still looked much like he did in 1926. He still wore the same green vest and brown pants. He heard a knock at the door and a strong male voice.

"Dimitri Michoviah please open up. ",General Kirk said.

Who was it at this hour? Dimitri headed to the door. He opened it to see a general and another uniformed army man standing there.

"I am Dimitri Michoviah. If you are trying to recuit me for the war in Vietnam forget it. ",Dimitri said.

"THat's not why I am here. I came because of someone we have in common. Does the name Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov mean anything to you? ",General Kirk.

General Kirk took off his hat and held it.

"Anya! I mean Anastasia ,you found her? ",Dimitri replied.

"Actually I wouldn't say found. We have known where she was for some time. ',General Kirk.

"And why don't you bring her to me? ',Dimitri asked.

"Well we can't exactly bring her anywhere. You will have to come with to me see why? She was asking for your help. ",General Kirk explained.

"Alright I'll come with you. Where are we going?",Dimitri asked.

"I can't say where we are going. It's a secret. Don't bother packing we have a car downstairs waiting. ",General Kirk said.

They left the apartment and headed for JFK airport. Then they boarded a a small jet and took off. After several hours they landed in the middle of an Arizona desert.

"Great your gonna leave me to die of thirst out here? ",Dimitri asked.

"No we are almost there. Please get in the car? ",General Kirk asked.

They were in another car heading across the desert. General Kirk sat in the passenger seat and Dimitri sat in the back seat.

"This is Tick Tock mobile requesting permisison to enter the Tick Tock Base?",General Kirk said into a radio.

"Permission granted. ",a Female voice said.

Just then the car dropped suddenly and everything went black around Dimitri. Dimitri looked behind in time to see a ramp closing. They came to a stop. Dimtri got out and saw a big hourglass on the wall in front of him. A woman with dark hair and a green skirt and blouse peeking out from under her lab coat met him.

"Welcome to Project Tick Tock. I am Dr. Ann McGregor. I currently the head of operations here. Here is your radiation badge. ",Ann said as she put a radiation badge on Dimitri's vest below his right shoulder.

"Where is Anya? I mean Anastasia? ",Dimitri asked.

"Please call her Anastasia to avoid confusion. We will take you to see her. ",Ann said.

They got in a strange room with a brightly lit blue floor and they been decending.

"We are going nearly 800 floors down. ",Ann said.

It seemed like the outline of their feet kept coming towards them. Then the elevator stopped and they walked on to a bridge. Dimitri looked down at the huge complex.

"What is this a bomb shelter for VIPs?",Dimitri asked.

"No it's one of several cities housing the personal that work here. ",Ann said.

They entered the control center and Dimitri got his first look at the tunnel.

"That is where Anastasia is trapped in the time tunnel. ',General Kirk said.

"So that is the monster that swallowed her up. ',Dimitri said.

THe tunnel seemed to go on forever. Dimitri looked insisde it and saw continuous white and black ovals.

"We have a fix somewhere in the early 20th century. ",Dr Raymond said.

Ann sat down at the center console and started up the electrodes.

"We can project an image in the tunnel with the electrodes from data collected by the tunnel's recorder. ",Ann explained.

Dimitri watched as two cresent shaped devices extended slightly into the tunnel. A fuzzy image started to appear. Ann cleaned it up and the image of Doug,Tony, and Anastasia appeared in front of the group.

"There she is and she is still alive. ",Dimitri said excitedly.

"It's 1908 somewhere in Sibera. ',Ann said.

"There is something in the sky. Is that another comet? ",Raymond asked.

"Oh no I know what that is. It's the Tuguska explosion and their right in the middle of it. ",Dimitri explained.

"No the object is heading away from them. ",Ann said.

"It's very cold here. Must be Alaska. ",Tony said.

"Look at the trees and the sky. This is siberia. I have neever been here before ,but I have heard stories about it.",Anastasia said.

Just then they saw a bright light in the night sky moving away.

"That must be a comet entering the atmosphere. ',Doug said.

"IT has to bet that Sibera explosion thing. My parents told me that night sky lit up like day. ",Anastasia said.

Just then the comet changed direction and headed towards them.

"We have to find some shelter. ",Doug said.

They ran into the forest looking for somewhere to hide. They found a cave and entered it.

"Even this may not protect us from the blast. ",Tony said.

"It changed course. The same thing that happened with Halley's Comet in 1910 is happening again. ",Raymon said.

"We don't have enough power for a transfer yet. ",Ann said.

"What is a transfer?",Dimitri asked.

"It means to move them from one time to another and hopefully back to here which has not happened yet. ',Ann said.

"What did you do before? ",Dimitri asked.

"We shut down the tunnel and them restarted it. Afterword we started it up again and transfered Doug and Tony out. ",Ann explained.

"We have no choice but to shut it down again otherwise they will be killed. ",Raymond said.

"Alright shut it down. ',Ann ordered.

They powered down the tunnel and it went dark.

Doug went outside to look at the object approaching them.

"Look! It's changed direction again and it's moving away from us. Some witnesses said the object changed direction several times before it exploded. ",DOug said.

The Time Tunne staff restarted the tunnel and regained the fix on the time travelers.

"It's moving away from them. ",Ann said.

"They are still too close. The blast will kill them. ",Dimitri said.

"I have enough power for a transfer. Activating transfer. ",ANn said as she hit the buttons again.

Doug,Tony, and Anastasia dissappeared just in time as the comet exploded above.

"Now where are they? ",Dimitri asked.

"We don't know yet. All we know is that they are traveling through time again. All we can do is wait until we get another fix. ',Ann said.

They were once again in the time corridor.

Soon they found themselves in front of a large house with it's windows boarded up.

There was a tall fence in front of the house.

Guards approached the three strangers.

"Americans! How did you get inside the fence? ",a guard said.

"Well well look what we have here. What are you all dressed up for lady. There is no fancy dress ball here. ',a guard said.

"How dare you talk to me like that. I am Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov and who are you. ",Anastasia asked.

"Anastasia. Well the commandant is gonna be happy to hear he has all seven of them now. Come on inside. ",the guard said as he pushed Anastasia with his rifle.

Back at the complex the staff and Dimitri watched them head into the house.

"I know that house and it's bad news for Romanov's. ",Dimitri said.

As Doug,Tony and Anastasia walked towards the commandant's room they passed a large family sitting in the living room. One of the girls looked up at Anastasia.

"Nastenka is that you?',the girl asked.

"That is the house of special purpose and it's where they were killed. ",Dimitri explained.

Ann gasped when she heard Dimitri.

Read this fantastic adventure. in The Time Tunnel

Anastasia's Journey Through Time - Reunion.


	4. Chapter 4

Anastasia's Journey Thru Time.

By

An Anastasia /The Time Tunnel crossover.

Based on Anastasia and The Time Tunnel both owned ironically by 20th Century FOX.

part four - Reunion

They were once again in the time corridor.

Soon they found themselves in front of a large house with it's windows boarded up.

There was a tall fence in front of the house.

Guards approached the three strangers.

"Americans! How did you get inside the fence? ",a guard said.

"Well well look what we have here. What are you all dressed up for lady. There is no fancy dress ball here. ',a guard said.

"How dare you talk to me like that. I am Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov and who are you. ",Anastasia asked.

"Anastasia. Well the commandant is gonna be happy to hear he has all seven of them now. Come on inside. ",the guard said as he pushed Anastasia with his rifle.

Back at the complex the staff and Dimitri watched them head into the house.

"I know that house and it's bad news for Romanov's. ",Dimitri said.

As Doug,Tony and Anastasia walked towards the commandant's room they passed a large family sitting in the living room. One of the girls looked up at Anastasia.

"Nastenka is that you?',the girl asked.

"That is the house of special purpose and it's where they were killed. ",Dimitri explained.

Ann gasped when she heard Dimitri.

'The Ipatiev House. They were shot to death in a cellar there. ",General Kirk said.

"Not if we can help it.",Dimitri said.

The three time travelers were met by Yurovsky the commandant.

"Commandant these three were caught outside and that girl with the tiara is non other then Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov. ',a guard said.

The family suddenly looked at Anastasia in interest.

"Is this true? ",Yurovsky asked Anastasia.

"Yes I am Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov you scumbag. ',Anastasia replied.

"You are a lot older then I expected. Anastasia is twelve years old this year. ',Yurovsky said.

"We are time travelers brought here because of an accident with our time tunnel. The Grand Duchess is from the future and has been traveling with us.",Doug said.

"A likely story. Time tunnels bah. Likely mental idiots dumped in our land other then Anastasia here. ",Yurovsky said.

"and why would I come here? ",Anastasia asked.

"Why else to save your family. I have been guarding for some time now. ",Yurovsky said.

Anastasia quickly realized where she was.

"My family is here? ",Anastasia thought to herself.

"You may join them if you want. They are right behind you. Don't try to escape because you are not going anywhere now. ",Yurovsky said.

Anastasia turned around to see her parents ,brother and sisters sitting in the living room listening.

"Nastenka you have grown. ",Olga said.

"Momma and Papa. I thought I would never see you again. ",Anatasia said as she hugged her parents.

"Wait! Look at her dress? It look like the one that... Did you visit Pyotr Romanov? ",Olga asked.

"Yes I was there in 1794. He called me a Shbivzik.",Anastasia giggled.

"What that little shbivzik saved Peter the great and hosted a ball for him? AAAggghh I am the oldest daughter I should have hosted a ball for Peter the grand not the imp. ",Olga groaned and turned red in the face.

"Olga believes she must do everything first. ",Maria said.

"You better change out of that outfit. They don't like us dressing up around here and you won't look to conspicuous. Oh Olga and Tatiana give her a corset. ",Alexandra said.

"A corset what for? ',Anastasia said.

The three girls headed for Olga and Tatiana's bedroom. Anastasia took off her tiara and started to undress. Back at the time tunnel complex Ann switched the image back to Doug and Tony.

"You even try to change that back to Anastasia and I will demonstrate the universal male disabling move on you. ",Ann said.

"Universal male disabling move? I don't think I want to know what that is. ",Dimitri said.

Doug and Tony were talking to Yurovsky in his office.

"Those people just want to live the rest of their lives peace. So what if Nicholas made a few mistakes when he was czar no one is prefect. ",Doug said.

"They are too dangerous to the revolution if they get loose. ",Yurovsky answered.

"You have no right to take theirs or anyone else s lives just because your conducting a revolution. At lest let the children go. Those five are no threat to your group. ",Tony said.

"We can't afford to let any of them fall into the hands of the whites. They would try to regain power that way. ",Yurovsky said as he took a drag on a cigeratte.

"There is no point arguing with a monster. Let's go ",Tony sighed.

Anastasia's sisters were helping her put on a corset. She felt several heavy objects in it.

"What is this thing made of stones? ",Anastasia asked.

"Mother sewed jewels into them so we could use them to buy our freedom. ",Tatiana answered.

"Maybe we should try them on the guards here. ",Anastasia said.

"No it wouldn't work. There is a war on and no one would buy jewels in a war. ",Olga said.

"I remember reading about the jewels in your corsets they...",Anastasia cut herself off before she could finish.

"They what? ",Olga asked.

"Sisters I know that something terrible is about to happen to us. I don't want to say what right now. ',Anastasia said.

"Terrible like execute us. We are more valuable to the Bolsheviks alive then dead. ",Tatiana said.

They headed back to the living room. Anastasia's hair was cut short like her sisters and she was wearing a simple maid's gown. A black skirt and white blouse like her sisters.

'Dimitri the kitchen boy! You fell in love with Dimitri? ",Maria asked.

"Why does that not surprise me. They were always causing trouble together. No matter how many times they were seperated they alwways found one other. I knew something was going on between them. ",Alexandra said.

"My youngest daughter marrying a kitchen boy? How can that be? ',Nicholas asked.

"AW poppa their in love. What difference does it make and Dimitri saved her life twice. ",Tatiana said.

'Maybe I would grant him a title if I was still the czar. ",Nicholas said.

"Alexei how are you doing? I haven't seen you walking at all.",Anastasia asked her brother.

"I hurt myself sledding down some stairs. I was upset at the way things were going.",Alexei said.

"There were several times Maria and I wanted to escape so we could go look for you Nastenka. We never had the chance because they put us under arrest after they caught us hiding in the Alexander Palace. ",Tatiana said.

"When I went back to the Catherine Palace I had a dream I was dancing in a yellow dress and all of you came out of the painting at the top of the stairs. ",Anastasia said.

"Was it that yellow dress and kokoshnik mother gave you for your eighth birthday? That was your favorite outfit and you wore it all the time and even tried to wear it to the tricentennial ball ,but we forced you to wear the blue one. I don't know how many times you wore that dress to bed. Mom and I used to have to undress you by force to make you put your nightgown on and you would throw a fit. ",Tatiana said.

"Yes it was that dress. I only wish it would fit me now. Maybe I will have to make a bigger one when I get back. ",Anastasia said.

"You used to scream ,cry and struggle to keep it on. Kept me awake until it was over. ",Maria groaned.

"Did you find out about Rasputin? If he is still after us. ",Olga asked.

"I beat him in Paris. I smashed his reliquary with my foot. He turned into dust. ",Anastasia laughed.

"We found out that he was working with the Bolsheviks. They promised him a high position in their government if he helped them get rid of us. ",Nicholas said.

"Why doe that not surprise me? ",Anastasia said.

Later on the guards were searching the girls by forcing them to take off their skirts and blouses. Suddenly a guard went flying out of the girls bedroom.

"Pervert! You will get no such pleasure from me. ",Anastasia screamed.

The guard landed on the floor and groaned. Anastasia threw his Vodka bottle down and smashed it like the reliquary.

"How can you let them do that to you?",Anastasia asked her sisters.

"Even the commandant searches us. Some of them even tried to rape us on the Rus the ship that brought us here. ",Olga said sadly.

"How dare you threat my man like that. How do we know your not smuggling weapons or valuables? ",Yurovsky asked.

"Why don't you keep your men sober? If they were imperial soldiers they would be dismissed or imprisoned. You call yourselves soldiers. HA HA HA. ",Anastasia asked.

"I am too busy to watch all of my men all the time. When they get paid they run into town and get drunk. ",Yurovsky answered.

"Stop mistreating my men or I will force you to behave. ",Yurovsky ordered.

"You and your army of drunks. HA HA HA. ",Anastasia giggled.

Yurovsky stormed away.

"He's not gonna have an easy time with her. ",Dimitri said.

"She better behave or they could try to kill her or separate her from her family. ",Raymond said.

The next day the family was in the living room with Doug and Tony. It was July 17,1918.

Anastasia noticed the calendar.

"It's the 17th. It's going to happen tonight. ",Anastasia cried.

"What is going to happen tonight? ",Maria asked.

"The Romanov Massacre. They are going to execute us. ",Anastasia cried.

"What? How could they? We are most valuable to them alive then dead. ",Nicholas said in shock.

"Did Lenin himself order our death? ",Alexandra asked.

"No local officials ordered it because their enemy the whites were approaching the city. ",Anastasia said.

"I should have known they were no good at governing. Our deaths ordered by someone having a panic attack and they call me the bloody. ",Nicholas said.

"They did it in the cellar downstairs. I saw photos of it. The back wall was covered in blood. They couldn't kill my sisters because of the jewels in their corsets and tried to bayonet Maria or Tatiana. I don't remember which one. ",Anastasia said.

"Those butchers ,monsters , murderers ,and sinners! They stabbed me while everyone else got shot aagghh. ',Maria said.

"There is a chance to prevent it. We know what they are planning. We must make plans to fight back. ",Doug said.

"Maria do you know where that cellar is in this house? I want to go there right now and get a look at it. ",Anastasia asked.

"Yes I have been there with your brother and sisters several times playing. Why Anastasia what good would it do? ",Maria replied.

"If I got a look at it maybe I could come up with a plan to save us. ",Anastasia said.

"I argee with Anastasia. We know what could happen tonight and so does she. ",Doug said.

"We have to go outside to reach it. There are guards in the courtyard. ",Maria explained.

"They won't care if we are just going from one floor to another. ",Anastasia said.

The two girls headed outside the house and then down the stairs. They then turned left into the cellar. Anastasia and Maria started looking around. Maria looked out the window for guards.

"This place gives me the creeps. I never thought I would ever set foot in this room. Well we could try breaking the light and plunging everyone into darkness. ",Anastasia said.

"There are no guards nearby. They could come around anytime soon. ",Maria said.

"Where does that door go? I remember seeing it in the photos. ",Anastasia asked.

"To a storeroom. It's a dead end. ",Maria said.

Anastasia tried the door and it was locked.

"Do you have a pin or a piece of metal Mashka? I need something to pick the lock. ",Anastasia said.

Maria pulled a jeweled broach out of her corset and handed it to Anastasia. Anastasia pushed the pin into the lock and fumbled around with it.

"How did you learn to pick locks? ",Maria asked.

"In the orphanage. They used to lock me in a room by myself when I got into trouble and I used a hairpin to unlock the door. ",Anastasia answered.

"Same old Shbivzik. Even suffering from memory loss you still cause trouble. ",Maria laughed.

Anastasia got the door opened and went inside. There were boxes and crates in the room. Anastasia opened some and looked inside.

"What are you looking for? Weapons. ",Maria asked.

"These crates are big enough. We could hide in them and make the guards think we escaped. After they leave and we run for it. ",Anastasia explained.

"Even Bolsheviks wouldn't fall for something like that. There isn't enough room in here for everyone. ",Maria said.

"There is enough for the seven of us. ",Anastasia explained.

They left the storeroom and closed the door leaving it unlocked.

"Interesting idea. We still should do something. Can't you transfer them? ",Dimitri asked.

"No I can't First I don't have a fix on that family and I couldn't get one if I wanted one and second we don't have enough power. We barely have enough to transfer the three people already stuck in there. ',Ann explained.

"You don't even care if they live or die. Those people are just co workers to you. ",Dimitri complained.

"You don't understand Doug Phillips is my husband and I have been at this Damn console for two years trying to get him back. ",Ann said.

"I am sorry I didn't know. ",Dimitri said.

Anastasia and Maria returned to the rest of their family.

"We found a way to escape. There are crates to hide the seven of us. The others are on their own. ",Anastasia said.

"Don't worry about us. ",Dr Botkins said.

"Your are more important then us. If any of you survive then the revolution is threatened. ",Dr. Botkin said.

"Please save yourselves if you can. ",Dr. Botkin continued.

"Okay we will see what Anastasia has in store for us. ",Nicholas said.

They went to sleep while the time tunnel staff watched. The guards woke the family ,the time travelers ,and servants up. They all headed downstairs to the cellar.

"It's like watching a death march. ",Ann groaned.

"There is a chance they might make it. ",Dimitri said.

The family entered the cellar. Alexandra and her son sat down on chairs. Doug and Tony stood near the window. Anastasia opened the door to the storeroom.

"This way now. ",Anastasia said to her family.

"We will create a diversion. ",Doug said.

"So will we your highness. ",the servants said.

The family headed into the storeroom. Anastasia and Maria opened the crates.

"momma and poppa get in her together. ",Anastasia said to her parents.

Nicholas and Alexandra squeezed into a crate. Anastasia started to put a fake top over them.

"Oh Nicky this is a tight spot. What do you say? ",Alexandra asked.

"Yes Alix I guess this will be our last chance. ",Nicholas said.

Anastasia saw her father messing with her mother's skirt and her mother messing with her father's pants.

"Really you two this isn't the time. Well if you guys have too please keep it quiet. ",Anastasia said as she put the divider in and placed little flower pots on top of it. Then she helped her sisters.

"Olga you take that one and Alexi. Tatiana in there. Maria and I will have to share this one. ",Anastasia told her sisters and brother which crates to get in two. As they got in they pulled the fake bottoms designed by Anastasia and Maria over then. Anastasia climbed into the last one with her sister Maria and pulled it shut with and then pulled the fake bottom over them.

'Let's hope they don't figure where we are or we will all be sitting ducks.",Anastasia said.

Doug closed the door to the storeroom. Then he and Tony fought the guards in the hall and then the few in the courtyard. Yurovsky returned with his men and found only the four servants lying on the floor in the cellar. He also saw two empty chairs sitting in the room.

"Where is the family? ",Yurovsky asked.

"They turned on us. We tried to stop them ,but the knocked us down and ran for it. ",Dr Botkin explained.

"They won't get far. Kill all these people and then we will search for the others. ",Yurovsky ordered.

The men formed a killing rank and shot the four servants to death. The family members hiding in the storeroom held their mouths to prevent them from screaming. Yurovsky pulled out the keys to the house and unlocked the storeroom door. He went inside and looked around.

"Come out come out my little Romanov's and meet your fate. ",Yurovsky said.

He opened on crate and found it full of small statues. Yurovksy checked another and found a few flower pots in it.

"Those Imperial pricks got away. Everyone outside now!',Yurovsky and his men raced outside to find Doug and Tony on the ground.

"They attacked us! The family headed that way!',Doug said as he pointed down the street.

"Get in the truck with me and we will follow them. The rest of you dispose of those bodies in the cellar and then return here. ",Yurovsky ordered.

Yurovsky and the first group of guards headed down the street looking for the Romanov's. The other guards wrapped up the four bodies and put them in another truck. They drove off to the Four Brother's to dispose of the bodies. Once they were gone Doug and Tony went inside to get the family.

"They are gone now. You can come out now. ",Tony said.

The Romanov's came out of the crates and regrouped in the cellar. Nicholas was straightening his skirt.

"That was a wonderful time Nicky. We should try that again sometime. ",Alexandra said.

"Maybe after we get out of here Alix. ",Nicholas said Smiling to his wife.

"They killed Dr. Botkin and the others. Why? ",Olga asked.

"So there wouldn't be any witnesses. We better get going before they came back. They all headed upstairs and outside to the street. The group stopped at a crossroads. Straight ahead was the road the guards took with the bodies of the servants. To the left and right were other roads.

"You take the left and we will take the right. "Doug said.

"why are we splitting up?", Anastasia asked.

"To cause confusion. So if they find us they won't find you. ",Doug said.

They went their separate ways. The Romanov's ran from house to house Nicholas carried his son Alexei while Anastasia and Maria followed behind watching for guards. Olga and Tatiana did the same up front.

"Nicky I my legs are tired I can't go on. ",Alexandra said.

"Olga could you carry Alexei for me? I will carry you Alix. ',Nicholas said.

"Well she got them out of the cellar. Looks like that wasn't Romanov blood on the wall at all. ",Ann said.

"They are still in danger until they get out of town. ",Raymond said.

"Come on Anastasia get out of there. ",Dimitri said.

Nicholas handed Alexei to his daughter Olga and picked up his wife Alexandra.

"It's been a long time sense you last carried me. ",Alexandra giggled.

"I remember back before our third daughter Maria was born. ",Nicholas answered.

The family started moving again.

Yurovsky and his men returned to the Ipatiev House and found a few dazed guards outside.

"Those American's attacked us. Commandant you better check the cellar and the storeroom. ",a guard said.

Yurovsky ran into the cellar and found the storeroom door open. He entered the storeroom and found several crates open.

"Those little Imperial pricks were in here all long. They snuck out while we were looking for them. ",Yurovsky screamed and was red in the face.

"Take every man and search every inch of this town. They couldn't have gone far on foot. Not with that sick boy and the empress in her condition. I must go to the Ural Committee and get more help. Shoot any of them on sight. Move!",Yurovsky ordered.

YUrovsky got on the phone to his superiors.

"They escaped from us. They were helped by two Americans. Send out every man you can spare or they might escape the city. ",Yurovsky said.

Elsewhere other Bolsheviks were scrambling into trucks and running into the streets looking for the runaways. The Romanov's were at the edge of town near a forest.

"We need to rest. I am getting tired. ",Tatiana said.

"We can't stop now. We need to get as far away from this place as we can. ",Anastasia encouraged her family on.

They ran into the forest and kept going until the lights of the city were long out of sight. Everyone was exhausted from running and they decided to stop. Anastasia approached her father still carrying her mother.

"You two just don't stop do you? Your always seem to be madly in love no matter what. ",Anastasia said.

"We were meant to be together even when your grandmother tried to stop us from being married. ",Alexandra explained as Nicholas put her down and she stood up.

"I know about that. Do you think Dimitri and I will be like you two? ",Anastasia asked.

"From what I saw of you two as kids I believe so. ",Alexandra answered.

"Do you think we will make it? ",Maria asked.

"Yes we will make it. ",Anastasia answered.

Back at the Time Tunnel Complex Dimitri was getting impatient. He started running towards the tunnel entrance.

"Where are you going? Come back!",screamed Ann.

"I'm going in. You better be able to bring me back. ",Dimitri said as he disappeared into the tunnel.

Dimitri appeared in front of the Romanov's.

"Dimitri!",shouted Anastasia.

They ran together and Dimitri picked up Anastasia spinning her around.

"Where did you come from? ",Maria asked.

"From the time tunnel. I can't stay long. ',Dimitri said.

'See you guys are just like us. ",Alexandra said.

"So far you have done well. They are working on ways to save you. ",Dimitri said.

'Wow little Dimitri has grown. He's handsome now. ",Tatiana said.

The other girls began circling him and putting their hands on Dimitri.

"Get away girls he's mine. ",Anastasia said.

"Why was Nastenka so lucky? I was supposed to be the first to fall in love. ",Olga Groaned.

"That's Olga always believes she has to do everything first. ",Maria said.

The lights of a truck were seen in the distance.

"Someone is coming. ",Anastasia said.

"I better bring him back now. ",Ann said as she hit the buttons.

Dimitri vanished and reappeared in the tunnel complex. He ran towards the consoles.

"You better get that picture up in hurry!",Dimitri shouted.

The picture came back.

"I will transfer Doug and Tony to their location. Moving them around in the same time zone doesn't use much power. ",Ann said.

Ann worked her console again and the two men appeared by the family.

Bolsheviks along with Yurovsky got out and approached the group.

"It ends here now. ",Yurovsky said as his men drew their guns.

"Do something!. Their gonna kil them all over again. ",Dimitri said.

"I can't. We have to hope they can escape. ",Ann said.

Dimitri pushed Ann away from her console and started messing with it. Then Ann punched him and Dimitri fell into the console on the right. The picture went out and sparks flew from the damaged console. Ann and Ray pulled Dimitri up. Ann went back to her console to see what happened.

"He's caused some sort of transfer. I can't stop it and it looks like four maybe five people have been transferred. ",Ann said.

Anastasia's sisters and brother disappeared before everyone's eye's. Yurovsky gasped.

"WHere did they go? ",Yurovsky screamed.

"They have been transfered by the time tunnel. ",Doug said.

"I can finish off the former czar and his ...",Yurovsky was cut off by Anastasia.

"Don't you dare call my momma that again. ",Anastasia screamed.

Anastasia punched Yurovsky in the face ,knocking him back. Doug and Tony began to fight the guards They knocked several down.

"Momma and poppa get out of here hurry. ",Anastasia ordered.

"I can't walk that fast and carrying me would only slow us both down. ",Alexandra said.

Back at the tunnel complex Anastasia's siblings appeared in the front of the tunnel.

"Those are Anastasia's sisters and her brother. ",Dimitri said as he ran to the group.

"What happened and Where are we? ",Tatiana asked.

"Your in the time tunnel complex in the year 1968. Your in the United States now. ",Dimitri explained.

"Could you come with me so we can see what is happening with Anastasia? ",Dimitri asked as he extended his hand to Olga and guided them to to Ann and Raymond.

"Look it used less power then we use to transfer two people. Dimitri your a genius. ",Ann said.

"Just don't ask me to do that again because I don't have clue how I did it the first time. ",Dimitri replied.

Ann reactivated the electrodes. There was electronic beeping as the curved electrodes extended back into place. Soon the picture came back. Anastasia and the two time travelers were fighting the Bolsheviks.

"We need to find a way to get Anastasia out of there. ",Raymond said.

"If we could send something back she could pick it up and we would have a fix on her. ",Raymond continued.

"Dimitri your watch. Could you put it on the red square near the front of the tunnel. ',Ann asked.

Dimitri took off his watch and placed it on the red square in the tunnel.

"I want that back when your done. ",Dimitri said.

Ann hit the buttons and the watch disappeared. The watch appeared on the ground and Yurovsky saw it.

"What is this some sort of trick? ",Yurvosky said as he held up the watch.

"That is Dimitri's watch!. ',Anastasia screamed.

The picture had not returned to the tunnel complex when Ann had a fix.

"I have a fix. I am starting a transfer. ",Ann said as she hit the buttons.

The tunnel sparked and flashed. Yurvosky appeared in the tunnel.

"Security to control center. ",General Kirk ordered.

Dimitri saw the Bolshevik and charged at him.

"He's mine. ",Dimitri groaned.

Fifty years of rage had been released from inside punched Yurvosky and knocked him back. Yurvosky punched back. The two men fought back and forth in front of the tunnel. They exchanged punches ,kicks and blows.

"Baby killer!',Dimitri yelled as he punched Yurovsky in the shoulder.

"Bolshevik! Murderer,Romanov hater, coward! ',Dimitri said as he repeatedly attacked Yurovsky.

Dimitri throw a heavy blow and knocked Yurosky to the ground. He then picked up the Bolshevik and held him with his head over the rail and prepared to finish Yurvosky off.

"I am going to make you pay for all the lives you took. ",Dimitri said.

"No this won't solve anything. ",Ann said.

"He's a monster and a killer. He doesn't deserve to live. ",Dimitri groaned.

"Your no better. Your as full of hate and anger as he is. The only way is to get him back in the tunnel and send him back to 1918. ",Ann explained.

Yurvosky kicked Dimitri in the groin and escaped.

"You are weak boy. You would never make a good Bolshevik. ",Yurovsky said.

Dimitri jumped up and attacked Yurvosky again. He kicked him from behind.

"Weak I helped Anastasia defeat Rasputin. ",Dimitri said.

"Get him back into the tunnel hurry! ',Ann said.

Dimitri grabbed Yurovsky and pushed him towards the tunnel. Yurovsky escaped and knocked Dimitri into the tunnel ,but he didn't go far enough to be sent to 1918. Dimitri attacked and Yurovsky fought back as he entered the tunnel. Dimitri got away from him and started out of the tunnel ,but Yurovsky pulled him back. Dimitri punched him and jumped out of the tunnel.

"Send him back! Do it now!",Dimitri yelled.

Ann hit the buttons and Yurovsky disappeared. Yurovsky returned to 1918 and found most of his men on the ground.

"Get up you fools and stop them! ",Yurovsky ordered.

"Momma and Poppa get in the truck and go. ",Anastasia shouted.

Nicholas helped his wife into the passenger seat and then he went to the other side and got in the driver's seat. He started the truck and drove away. The time travelers continued to fight the Bolsheviks to give the Romanov's time to escape.

"Dimitri are you alright? ",Tatiana asked as the girls raced to his side.

"I am sore ,but I will be alright. We have to get Anastasia out. ",Dimitri said.

The image was back on the screen.

"I Nearly have enough power for a transfer. ",Ann said.

"Transfer? Can't you bring them here now? ",Olga asked.

"That's just it. We don't know where they will go when I transfer them. ",Ann said.

Ann pressed the buttons. Anastasia ,Doug, and Tony disappeared. By that time the truck was long gone.

'Find out what happened to Nicholas and Alexandra. ",General Kirk orderd the staff.

The time traverlers were back in the time corridor.

They appeared in a garden at night.

"This is Paris. I am back home in 1926. Look the ball I left is in the palace. ",Anastasia said.

"Why is she wearing her gown and tiara again? ",Olga asked.

"When they are transferred they reset to the condition they were in when they first entered the tunnel. ",Ann explained.

"They are back in 1926 at least an hour after they left. ",Ann said.

"Then you could leave Anastasia there and transfer only your friends. ",Dimitri said.

"I can't do that. Anastasia is still in the tunnel. When I transfer Doug and tony she will be transferred as well. ",Ann explained.

The trio entered the palace and meet Empress Marie.

"Grandma I am back! ',Anastasia shouted.

"Oh my Anastasia you have returned again. ",Marie said as they hugged.

"I don't know for how long. I don't even know if I will ever see you again. ',Anastasia said.

"Isn't there a way I could stay here and not get dragged through time anymore? ",Anastasia asked the others.

"I am afraid not. As long as you are in the tunnel you will travel with us when ever we are transferred and the other way to end it is to return to 1968. '.Tony explained.

"Grandma ,Vlad and Sophie might not live that long. ",Anastasia said.

"Please join us in the ballroom tonight? ",Marie asked.

"Alright Grandma. ",Anastasia said.

They into the ballroom. Anastasia and Empress Marie waited on stage.

"This is my granddaughter Anastasia ',Empress Marie said.

A priest approached Empress Marie and talked to her. They nodded in agreement and turned to face Anastasia.

"Because you are the last surviving member of the Romanov family I now pronounce you Anastasia Romanov Empress of all the Russia's. ",the priest said.

"What? That little shbivzik is the ruler of Russia? I am the oldest daughter I should be Empress not her. ",Olga screamed.

"Well they don't know your alive so they have to go with what they have in front of them. ",Tatiana said.

"Thank you. I will try to do my best to rule in my father's absence. If I do find out any of my siblings survived I will make them my regents. ",Anastasia said.

"Olga if you can hear me I sorry I did something like this before you. ",Anastasia said.

Everyone laughed. Later on Anastasia met her grandma outside the ballroom.

"I didn't tell you my sisters and brother are alive ,they just in another time. ",Anastasia said.

"They are alive! Then Alexei should be the ruler of Russia. ",Empress Marie said.

"No Anastasia must rule. I don't want to be a czar anymore. Let her rule. ",Alexei said.

"Somehow I don't think he would want that anymore. Please we should leave things as they are. I wish you could be there when I return from this adventure. ",Anastasia said.

"Maybe she can be there. Ever hear of suspended animation? It's been in development for long duration space missions. ",Doug said.

"How do you do that? ",Anastasia asked.

"You put a person to sleep and then they are frozen. They don't age. It's possible with 1926 technology. ',Doug explained.

"Really? What about Vlad and Sophie. Could you freeze them as well. ",Empress Marie asked.

They gathered up the equipment necessary and built three freezing chambers. The chambers were long tubes big enough for a person to lay in.

Empress Marie got in and lied down in the freezer. She folded her hands in prayer. Vlad and Sophie did the same in the others.

"How do we freeze them? ",Anastasia asked.

"Press that button. ",Doug pointed.

Anastasia pressed the button and the three were frozen. Unfortunately Pooka could not be frozen. He would be left for the Dimitri in 1926 to care for.

"Ready for transfer. ",Ann said.

She pressed the buttons again. Suddenly there was trouble. The tunnel sparked and shock.

"Power Surge. I am losing on of them. I can't tell which. ",Ann said as she struggled to read the panel in front of her.

Anastasia suddenly appeared in front of the tunnel and collapsed. Dimitri and the Romanov sisters rushed to her side.

"We have her. ",Ann said.

"Anastasia are you alright? ",Dimitri asked.

Anastasia got up slowly.

"I just tired Dimitri. Am I really home? ',Anastasia asked.

"Yes you are. You out of the time tunnel. ",Dimitri said.

"Empress of All Russia? What about me? ",Olga asked.

"Well I could make you all my regents. ",Anastasia replied.

"Regent UUGHHH!',Olga groaned.

"I know Olga believes she must do everything first. ',Anastasia said.

"We found out what happened to Nicholas and Alexandra. They lived under different names and were found dead in each others arms. ",General Kirk said.

"They died together. The way they wanted. ",Anastasia said.

They prepared to leave Project Tick Tock.

"You know you can't say anything about this place or the time tunnel.",Ann said.

"No one would believe us anyway. How am I supposed to explain Anastaia and her siblings suddenly showing up. ',Dimitri asked.

"Maybe they have been asleep or in space. ',Ann said.

They left the base and flew back to New York. The group went to Dimitri's apartment. Anastasia changed out of her gown and put on a simple maid's dress like her sisters. Dimitri turned on the TV and Alexei started watching it. There was a knock at the door and Dimitri went to answer it. A tall white man with glasses and dark hair was there.

"Irwin! What brings you here? ',Dimitri asked.

"Dimitri I have been looking for an idea for a new Scifi series. ",Irwin said.

"Everybody this is Irwin Allen. He is a producer of Scifi Tv shows and movies. ',Dimitri said.

"Irwin this is Anastasia Romanov. The girl I was telling you about before. She and her sisters had been asleep for decades to avoid being found by the communists. ',Dimitri explained.

"Did you see that movie 20th Century FOX made called Anastasia? Dimitri was going crazy screaming about how they butchered your story. After that I don't think anyone will ever make another Anastasia movie. ",Irwin said.

"I will have to see it sometime. ",Anastasia said.

Lost in Space came on and Alexei was watching it.

'That's one of my shows. see there's my name in the opening credits. ",Irwin said.

"Hey Irwin I have an idea for a new show. ",Dimitri said.

"Really let me hear it. ",Irwin replied.

Dimitri told him a story about a time tunnel and two men traveling through time.

"Wow! That's a great idea. Time travel. I will have to pitch that to 20th Century Fox. ",Irwin said.

"I have to get going. Bye Dimitri and Anastasia. ",Irwin waved.

"You told him about it? ',Anastasia asked.

"No one is going to believe that such thing exists anyway. ",Dimitri said.

"We need to go wake up grandma and the others in Paris. ',Anastasia said.

The all flew to Paris and woke up Empress Marie ,Sophie, and Vlad.

"Good to see you all alive. ',Empress Marie said.

"We have wedding to plan. ",Dimitri replied.

"Indeed we do. ",Empress Marie replied.

Anastasia and Dimitri were soon married and lived in New York. Dimitri was happy now that his love had returned to him and would be with him forever. Doug and Tony continued to travel through time.

the end.


End file.
